


The Maw

by guineaDogs



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Gaping, Ass Play, Bottom Tweek Tweak, Feminine Tweek, Food Kink, M/M, Micropenis, Size Difference, Top Craig Tucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineaDogs/pseuds/guineaDogs
Summary: Tweek serves Craig dinner, just the way he likes it.





	The Maw

Tweek was cute. That was about the only thing that could be said about him. He was cute. Not just because he was so short—even though he was just a few months shy of twenty-five, when they would inevitably have to promptly get divorced and dedicate their lives to celibacy—he barely came up to Craig’s pectorals. In a lot of ways, he was like a guinea pig. Small. Really jittery and made a lot of squeaking sounds when he was happy. Well, he was also quite like a naked mole rat: smooth and hairless everywhere. Naturally, of course, because Tweek wasn’t capable of leaving the house by himself. 

But he was also  _ better _ than a guinea pig: Tweek actually missed him a whole awful lot when Craig went off to work. His separation anxiety would be so bad that he’d often resign himself to shaking and crying in the corner of the living room. There was nothing better than coming home and immediately seeing his face light up in recognition. 

When Craig walked through the front door, immediately hanging up his car keys and taking off his shoes, he saw Tweek in his periphery. The smaller man scampered over, immediately pulling Craig into a tight embrace. Chuckling, he patted Tweek on the back and looked down at him. “Hey there, Tweek.”

“Oh Cwaiggy, I missed you  _ soooo  _ much! I started to get sad because you weren’t around so I started thinking of you and it made me able to get through the day.”

He felt bad for him, really. It wasn’t that Craig didn’t often think of Tweek as well, but he was perfectly able to get through the work day without being reduced to hysterics. It was fitting that Tweek was the one who wore the dresses in the relationship. 

“Aw, honey. It’s okay. I’m here now.” He leaned over, pressing a gentle kiss to Tweek’s soft flaxen locks. He untangled himself enough to move to the couch, sitting down in the middle seat and spreading out so he took up the majority of the couch. “Is dinner ready?”

Tweek moved closer to the couch so he was standing in front of Craig, blushing furiously. He clenched the skirt of his dress, lifting it along with the crinoline as he shimmied his hips back and forth. The clothing was pulled up enough that he could not only see that he wasn’t wearing any panties, but he could also see the little clit of a penis, pert and happy to see him. “It’s hot and fresh, Cwaiggy.”

As if to emphasize, Tweek abruptly turned around and bent over, flipping the skirt up onto his back. Legs spread as he bent down, Craig got a perfect view of Tweek’s cute, gaping, fuck hole. About four inches in diameter unprepped, Craig always felt a swell of pride and arousal when he looked at it. That was his creation, after all. “I flushed just for you Craiggy, I’m so fresh, so clean, you could eat right out of me if you want to.” 

“Boy, do I ever.” Craig licked his lips and watched Tweek head into the kitchen. He didn’t care what the meal was; he was going to feast no matter what. To make it easier on himself, Craig shifted, scooting back against one of the arm rests.

That meant that when Tweek finally returned, he was able to tuck his knees under himself as he laid down, resting his head on the far side of the couch, presenting his ass high in the air. Squeezed into his asshole were several chicken strips covered in a savory brown gravy. It smelled good and looked even better.

“Good food, good meat, good God, let’s eat.” Craig said solemnly as if this was a bountiful gift from the heavens. Cupping Tweek’s ass cheeks, he spread that bread and dove right in. He dragged his tongue around the rim of his asshole, slathering up the droplets of gravy that oozed out. Following that, he started in on the chicken strips, keeping his face entrenched in ass as he chewed each bite of chicken. 

The meal ended far too quickly, but that didn’t mean he was finished with Tweek. After all, there was still all that gravy in that sexy maw of his he had to get to. Darting his tongue in, he thoroughly lapped up the gravy. He even added some fingers to stroke against Tweek’s prostate, which made him mewl and and push back against him like the needy little thing he was.

“That’s right, Kitten, this is all for you.” 

“Mmph,” Tweek whined. “Cwaig, I need mwoar.”

Craig chuckled, pulling his face away from his Tweek’s ass as he laughed. “I’ve always got more for you, Twinkie.” He stood up to unfasten his pants, revealing his thick, leaking fourteen inch schlong. He stroked it slowly, moving closer so his legs were against Tweek, who shifted to sprawl against the back of the couch. 

“You ready for this?” Craig asked, nasally voice low and husky as he pressed his cock against Tweek’s back, which certainly covered quite a bit of it.

“Fill me up with your sweet, sweet Peruvian cweam.” 

Who was Craig to deny Tweek of this? He was so sweet, so cute, and deserved the world. Considering how Tweek was always ready for him, Craig just shoved his anaconda into those pasty white buns. As Tweek gripped the couch, mewling and squeaking in that adorable high-pitched voice of his, Craig fucked him like there was no tomorrow.

Because after all, eventually that would be the case.

He shot his hot load right up into Tweek and pulled out, leaving the smaller man to go limp against the couch, panting heavily, drenched in sweat. But he wasn’t entirely done, not yet. Because Tweek’s beautiful asshole was so big, so gaping, all of that sticky cream was bound to just slide right on out.

And that would’ve just been a waste, wouldn’t it? Couldn’t have that life-giving sustenance getting all over the couch cushion. So he slurped that ‘gurt right on up. “Thanks for dinner, Tweek.”

“Anything for you, Cwaiggy.”


End file.
